


Daddy Please..

by sugarlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex, Spanking, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlouis/pseuds/sugarlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve year old Louis is continuously acting up at school and twenty three year old Harry wants to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Please..

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor wanted naughty boy Louis and no bullshit daddy Harry so this happened. I scanned for errors and mis spellings so if you find any my apologies. Also, this is the first time I have ever written full on smut so if it's shit sorry. There may or may not be a part two..

"What did I tell you Louis? Next time you get in to trouble, what did I say?" Harry was driving Louis home from school after the fifth time being suspended. 

"It wasn't even my fault! That twat-" 

"Language" Harry says cooly. 

See, he has told Louis multiple times to behave while in school. Daddy has a very important job he has and can't be leaving work because his 12 year old son doesn't know what respect and discipline was if it hit him in the face. 

"You never believe me. You are always on everyone else's side. You are the worst dad ever." Louis spits and yeah it stings and his lips sort of twitch up at the end in a scowl.

"Am I?" And Louis just scoffs and looks out the window.

The rest of the drive home was quiet; unless you count Louis' angry huffs of breath and grumpy growls that sometimes find their way out of his throat. 

Harry is thinking about what he is going to do to punish his very naughty son. He had basically tried everything, time outs, taking his game box away and sending him to sleep with out dinner but nothing had worked. So he had taken to the Internet and found some very helpful tips on discipline. Tips he was about to use in time of desperation, because his boss is starting to get fed up with him having to leave work almost everyday.

"When we get home I want you naked and standing in the corner. I am going to go upstairs and get my paddle." Louis scoffed at that and the angry line between his brows appeared and that did something for Harry but he didn't know what.

"What am I 5? You're going to spank me?"

"You are acting 5 Louis, it seems you need a little form of discipline and since nothing else has seemed to work I have decided to try something new."

"Like what?" Louis asks curious, turning in his seat to watch Harry cautiously.

"I guess we'll find out in a bit won't we? Now go inside and do as you are told." Harry pulls the car into their long drive and Louis hops out with his school bag and little bum shimming into their home.

Harry stays a moment in his car slowly turning the key from the ignition and resting his head on the steering wheel. He had no idea if this would work, but it was his last option and Harry just really really needed Louis to be good for him.

When he walks inside he is faced with pink cheeked Louis standing naked in the corner of the living room, looking down at the floor, little hands covering what he could of his front. "Good boy," Harry praises walking over to his bare son. "that's a good boy Louis. Thank you for listening."

Louis sort of mews and flushes even more pink. "Are you going to hurt me daddy?" And wow Harry's dick should not have jumped at his son calling him 'daddy' so innocently.

"It might hurt baby but only for a bit. You need to learn some respect for your school teachers," and then Louis' head drops and tears are coming fast dripping down his beautifully embarrassed face. And no, no Harry is not enjoying this.

"Why are you crying Louis?" He asks cooly because he has always known Louis to be fragile but he normally takes his punishments with out all the drama.

"I-I please don't spank me daddy..please," Louis sniffles out barely audible.

"Come on baby be a big boy and take your punishment maybe next time you want to pinch another boy in your class, you won't." Harry says sternly because yeah his semi-hard dick is throbbing in his pants and he is this close to losing his purpose for all of this in the first place. "I'll be right back you stay here."

When Harry returns with the paddle Louis is sitting on the leather couch tears dried up and knees tucked under his chin looking really small and fragile and nope that doesn't make Harry's dick jump. He sits down next to Louis and pats his lap and Louis quickly crawls into him folding his body into the crevices that seamlessly match up with Harry's, fitting together like a puzzle. He slowly rubs down his sons back massaging every bump on his spine.

"Are you ready Lou?" He asks and Louis makes a little resisting sound but unburies his face from Harry's neck and confidently nods his head.

"Mkay, lay across my lap and stay still,"

Louis makes quick work of untangling himself and laying flat across Harry's lap with the fold of his abdomen and short legs meeting Harry's larger longer legs, bum slightly raised by Harry's knees.

He looks so good it makes Harry's head spin and he should not be thinking of his son this way but his tan perfect round ass just begging to be hit and the little dimples at the bottom of his spine screaming for Harry to fill them with his come. It's just too much and he needs to get this over with so he can go have a guilty wank.

"I'm going to start with ten, count them for me please." And then he is delivering the first smack with his hand and it makes a delicious sound mixed with Louis' little "one" that goes straight to his dick and did Louis just whine? His hand print is red and fading on his sons cheek and Harry is a really, really bad person.

Harry delivers four more smacks on his left cheek and then five on his right, each time Louis' little whine and number being forced from his throat. When he is done with the ten initial smacks he slowly rubs the red tender cheeks and he swears Louis is purring.

"You okay baby?" Harry asks conversationally and Louis just lets out a content sigh which causes Harry to shrug in return.

"Ten more with the paddle and then you're done-" Louis whines again but not in the same way he has been, more of a 'do I really have to do my homework?' Whine and then he slumps back down with his face in the couch cushion repositioning himself on Harry's lap absentmindedly sending jolts of friction to Harry's dick that is trapped between them.

Harry's breath hitches in his throat and before he can think about anything else he is sending down the paddle on his sons red left cheek and wow that sounds even better then his hand and Louis just counted even though Harry hadn't told him to. 

He hits him again almost instantly and Louis is squirming and is he moaning? Harry doesn't know because if he thinks about it he might come in his pants and how can he teach his son self control if he can't even control himself?

Harry sends the paddle down again, this time on his right cheek where his bum meets his thigh and Louis yelps and there are hot streams of tears running down his very pink cheeks and he knows if this was hurting Louis that bad he would have squirmed away but he is being such a good boy for Harry, taking his punishment and trying his best not to move.

He sends the paddle down again, this time harder to judge Louis' reaction and did he just moan, 'yes daddy' or is that Harry's sick fucked up mind? He doesn't know so he smacks him again and wow he definitely just moaned his name and is now rutting up against Harry's leg and his son is hard on his thigh and it's honestly so pathetic how badly Louis needs friction, needs something because he feels like a rock against Harry's leg.

And how could Harry deny his sons needs? That would make him a bad father.

So he flips Louis over and the sight that hits him is what gives his dick that last extra spurt and he is now full on straining against his work pants. Louis' cheeks are hot and wet and he has drool on his chin and his eyes are glossed over from crying and probably from lust and his cock is hard against his tummy and leaking and he looks so fucking good and he did this to Louis. He did this.

"What do you want baby?" Harry asks desperately because he needs to give Louis something, he was so good for him during his punishment and now he wants to give Louis whatever he needs because Louis is a good boy, a very good boy.

"I want you to fuck me," Louis chokes out staring up at Harry through his lashes and more tears are threatening to spill over. "Please daddy.."

"Okay baby," Harry says softly and he sees nothing but trust and needing in Louis' eyes "I'll be right back Louis, stay here yeah?"

And fuck he needs to buy extra lube for downstairs because this is really inconvenient. 

When he comes back down stairs he is completely naked too because why waste time and Louis' eyes are gawking at the size if Harry's cock.

"Y-You're so big daddy," Louis says, absentmindedly reaching out to touch Harry's dick, examining it with soft small fingers, "all that can fit in me?"

And Louis is so innocent and the guilt of what is about to happen is finding its way back up and Harry can't have that happen because his son needs him and he would never deny him anything.

"If you want it to baby," Harry says fondly "I have to help you out a bit first though, okay?"

"How?" Louis asks tipping his head to the side and knitting his little brows together

"Lay back sweetheart I'll show you"

Harry drops to his knees in front of his son, laid back on the couch and takes his little thighs in each of his big hands spreading them slowly, bending them back to rest on Louis' chest. He reaches for the lube he brought down stairs and spreads some on one of his fingers and a little bit on Louis' hole.

Louis inhales sharply and giggles a bit, "It's cold!" 

Harry smiles and bends down and blows his hot breath around the sensitive area making Louis go stiff and whimper a little bit.

Harry takes his finger and slowly circles around Louis' opening and pushes inside a bit watching Louis' face intently for any discomfort. He pushes in slowly getting down to the knuckle quicker than he thought and looks up again. Louis' eyes are squeezed shut and his little hands are grabbing the end of the sofa so hard his knuckles are white.

"Are you okay baby?" Harry asks out of pure love because that's just what parents do.

"More," Louis whines desperate "please more"

Harry complies pushing his finger in more, wiggly it a bit until it is fully buried inside. He slowly pulls it out to the knuckle and then pushes it back in resulting in very desperate whines to spill from Louis.

"More, please daddy I can take it," Louis almost cries, "please please please"

"Shhh baby, we can't rush it okay? I don't want to hurt you." Harry responds lovingly and Louis grumps and knits his little eyebrows together again.

Harry pulls his finger all the way out now and pushes it back in faster, repeating the motion until he believes Louis is ready for a second finger. He slowly adds his second finger to the first and pushes in slowly until he is buried deep in Louis' bum. He pulls out quicker this time and Harry is surprised at how easily Louis is opening for him.

He scissors his fingers inside his son and Louis is moaning pathetically and desperate and saying things that are inaudible and all of it is just so hot and Harry is still rock hard and Louis' dick is dripping on his belly.

"N-Need Y-You please daddy I need you inside me" Louis begs and he was not ready for that because he stands up so quickly, removing his working fingers from Louis and sits down, pulling Louis on top of him all before his brain can properly tell him what Louis' words mean.

Louis is sat straddling him, his small tan thighs contrasting with his wider, longer, pale thighs and something about that turns him on even more, if that's possible.

He looks into his sons eyes and smiles which earns him a desperate whimper and a small smile back and little lips kissing his cheek and up his jaw line until Louis' thin lips are touching his ear spitting out wants and needs and Harry just wants to be good for his son, give him what he wants, and when did Louis get in control? 

He grabs the lube from the opposite end of the couch and quickly spreads a generous amount covering his entire cock. He aggressively takes Louis' little hips because he's in charge not his twelve year old son and lines up the head of his dick to Louis' hole, rubbing circles, teasing.

He slowly pushes Louis down on him until he has completely disappeared inside and damn,

"Lou you're so tight baby" Harry groans out and Louis whimpers in answer and starts slowly lifting off of his cock to sink back down.

They soon develop a rhythm and Louis' little body is working Harry's cock so good and his untouched dick is leaking and bobbing up and down as he fucks himself on Harry.

"Daddy-" Louis' only audible words of the night come out choked and sobbed and desperate and Harry is really close to shooting his load inside his son.

"Yes baby?" Harry responds with a slight groan,

"Spank me," Louis asks, eyes pleading and Harry has to hold Louis' hips still for a moment to stop the come threatening to spill over.

"Yeah," Harry breaths out, "yeah okay baby, go slow for me okay?"

Louis is being such a good boy for him, bouncing on his dick as slow as his will power will let him. Harry wraps one arm around Louis' shoulders to bring him forward to rest on his chest and takes the other to smack Louis' still bright red bum from his earlier punishment.

Louis lets out a full moan this time, not letting them get caught in his throat and Harry is kind of mad at him for holding back that incredibly hot sound so he smacks him harder this time and Louis yelps and moans again.

"Yes daddy, please I'm going to come," and any orgasm Harry was able to hold off before was rising quickly and there was no way he could send it back down.

He smacks his sons bum relentlessly switching between each cheek every time and occasionally stopping to rub it, soothing the burning red.

"I'm close baby, you ready?" Harry asks "Will you be a good boy for daddy and come with me?" And since when was he so wrecked he could barely understand himself?

Louis was bouncing up and down harder and faster slamming down on Harry's cock while Harry rubbed circles on his sensitive cheeks. Harry could tell Louis was becoming frustrated with himself because he was trying so hard and being so good but he wasn't coming. The tears started spilling over quick and if Harry was over the edge before, he was hanging by a finger now.

"What's wrong baby?" Harry asks wiping tears from Louis' cheeks.

"I-I can't come, daddy it's not coming out!" Louis sobs finally letting it break through his tiny body and that about does it for Harry, wrapping his arms around his tired son, fucking up into him and wrapping long fingers around his cock jerking him off fast.

Louis is first to come, sobbing on Harry's shoulder mixed with a wrecked little, "yes yes yes" coming from him and that has Harry spilling inside Louis shortly after.

They lay still for a bit, Louis' chest expanding from his tired breaths. His eyes are closed and his tears are still slowly falling over. Occasionally Harry will hear his breath catch resulting in a pathetic choked whimper. His dick is still buried inside him and he can feel some of his come leak out and trail down his cock.

He gently lays him down on the couch and reaches over for the butt plug he brought down with him when he went to get lube. Louis' eyes blow out and his breath hitches,

"What's that daddy?" He asks so innocently

"It's so my come won't drip out of you, so I will always be with you, especially tomorrow at school." Harry responds

"I have to wear that," he points to it exaggerating the size, "at school?"

"Yes Louis, and if you keep acting up, you will have daddy's come inside you everyday with this up your bum to remind you not to be naughty."

Harry thinks Louis smiles at that. 

Harry takes the toy and spreads some lube on it and slowly pushes it inside Louis' wrecked hole. He whimpers at the slight oversensitivity but lets it slide in easily blocking any come from dripping out. "Lets get you cleaned up yeah? You can sleep in my bed tonight."

The two take quick showers and crawl into Harry's huge bed and settle down for the night. Louis is backed into Harry's chest as far as possible and Harry's big arms are cradling Louis' tiny body.

"Daddy.." Louis whispers quietly,

"Yes baby?" Harry responds, eyes closed and close to falling asleep

"I didn't mean it," Louis is playing with the back of Harry's hand and then kisses it gently, "about saying you're the worst dad ever, I didn't mean it." And Harry pulls Louis closer and wraps him up tighter and kisses the back of his head smiling, 

"I know baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware Louis being 12 and Harry being 23, Harry would have had to have Louis at age 11 which is impractical but lets just assume Harrys sister died and left him Louis. Tragic I know but to make it more practical. ;) Hope you enjoyed and as always thank you for reading.


End file.
